VFK Valentine's Day Symbols 2011 Quest
Description Since ancient times, February has been the month of romance! Over the centuries, many symbols have come to signify love and represent Valentine's Day. Such iconic symbols as a red rose, a heart and arrow, a chubby cupid, and of course cards, known simply as Valentines, undeniably say Valentine's Day! On today's quest, we are going to look at the history of Valentine's Day symbols and also say some of the traditional words printed on the classic candy hearts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Valentine Revealed! Prizes Questions 1. Perhaps the most well known symbol of love is the heart shape. This ancient shape has been found as an icon as early as 2700 years ago! What did early philosophers believe about the human heart? * That it was the center of love and affection * That it could be turned to stone * That it could melt * That it was shaped like a square 2.The concept that the heart symbolizes the center of human emotions may stem from feelings that people experience. Such emotions as "pangs in the heart" when unhappy or "skips in the heart" when excited. Giving a heart on Valentine's Day symbolizes giving everything unselfishly to a loved one. Go to Stonehenge and say: "STIR MY HEART" 3. Handmade Valentine's Day cards first appeared in the US around 1740. They were usually sealed with red wax and left secretly on the doorstep or sent in mail. Cards became commercialized around the 1880's, but homemade cards remain popular even today. In the past, which of the following were often included in Valentine's Day cards? * Trinkets * Locks of hair * Checks drawn on the "Bank of Love" * All of the above 4. Ladies used to carry handkerchiefs adorned with lace. If a lady dropped her handkerchief, the proper behavior for a man if he was close by, was to retrieve the handkerchief for her. Deliberately dropping her handkerchief became a popular method for a lady to let a gentleman know that she wished to make his acquaintance and encourage his attention. Lace remains a popular romantic icon. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "TRUE LOVE" 5. The lines, "Roses are Red, violets are blue" come from an ancient poem that is considered to be an iconic Valentine's Day poem. The first line of the poem features the most popular flower given on Valentine's Day. Roses have long inspired writers and poets to compose love poems and romantic literature. This lovely flower signifies beauty, passion and love. This classic poem is first known to appear in "The Faerie Queene" by Sir Edmund Spenser written in what year? * 1490 * 1590 * 1690 * 1890 6. Over time, the colors of roses have become associated with different meanings. Following are some of the colors and meanings: red-love; yellow-friendship; white-innocence; pink-joy; black-farewell; one dozen red roses-"I Love You"; a single red rose in full bloom- "I Love You." Go to Inside the Marshall's Office in Western Age, and say: "SWEET TALK" 7. Lovebirds and doves also are symbols of Valentine's Day. Ancient people believed that birds chose their mate for the year on February 14th. Doves and pigeons represent love, loyalty, and fidelity. What is the primary reason that doves are associated with enduring love? * They were a "ring" on their neck * They have red hearts under their wings * The distinctive sound of their wings says "love" when they fly * They mate for life 8. Lovebirds are colorfully plumaged small birds. The behavioral characteristics that these birds display have given them their name. They like to cuddle up to their mate. They are said to live paired together, keep to themselves and it is believed that they can't survive without each other. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age, and say: "BE GOOD" 9. One of the most traditional Valentine's Day symbols is the mischievous boy angel called Cupid. In early legends about cupid, he was shown as a handsome young man who carried a bow and arrows. The love and attraction that people in love feel for each another is traditionally attributed to this mythological god, Cupid. What method does Cupid use to cause people fall in love? * He gives them a love potion * He hypnotizes them by singing * He shoots them with an invisible arrow * He sends the name of a person's true love on a slip of paper 10. The legend of Cupid originates in Roman mythology where Cupid was said to be the son of Venus, the Goddess of Love. Instead of dying, anyone shot by Cupid's arrow falls in love. According to myth, Cupid's mother would send him on such errands of the heart. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age, and say: "BEAR HUG" Answers 1. That it was the center of love and affection 2. Go to Stonehenge and say: "STIR MY HEART" 3. All of the above 4. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "TRUE LOVE" 5. 1590 6. Go to Inside the U.S. Marshalls in Western Age, and say: "SWEET TALK" 7. They mate for life 8. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age, and say: "BE GOOD" 9. He shoots them with an invisible arrow 10. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age, and say: "BEAR HUG" Category:Quests